Why
by Salvatore.D.Lover
Summary: Stefan say damon is dead when her really isnt. Elena is inlove with Damon and stefan is inlove with Katherine.
1. Chapter 1

Review if you like

STEFAN'S POV

I was walking to the boarding house, i just left Elena's and i think she might be inlove with Damon so i have to get Damon to leave Mystic Fall's forever and never come back. The only way he will leave is if Elena want's him too. So im going to tell Damon that Elena hate's him and wants him to leave Mystic Fall's and never come back. I just got to the boarding house and went inside, Damon was sitting on the couch as usual, I walked up to him and sat down next to him.  
"Damon, we need to talk." I told him. He looked at me, He looked like he didnt wanna talk but oh well.

"What do you want brother?" He asked me. I was trying to think of what to say and it was really hard. I wanted him to believe what i said.

"Elena hate's you." I just streight up told him that. Even though Elena dosn't hate him, i just wanted Damon to think that she did. I am back on human blood and im inlove with katherine but i want to tourture elena so i wanted Damon to leave.

"What? Did she tell you that she hated me?" Damon asked me. I wanted to smile but i couldn't cause i wanted damon to believe me. I wanted Damon gone for good.

"Yes she did. I am really sorry Damon but she want's you to leave Mydtic Falls and never come back." I Smiled sadley. Damon started to cry, i have never seen him cry before. I didnt think he would cry over a stupid human.

"Why does she hate me?" Damon asked me... I wanted to laugh so bad but im not going to.

"She said that your getting in the way of mine and her relationship and that she just want's you gone." I told Damon. I didnt even feel bad, i felt good.

"Then i'll go pack." Damon said coldy. When he went up stair's to pack i started smiling.

DAMON'S POV

I just got upstair's, i started to back and i aslo started to throw things. I can't stand Elena hating me, It hurts so bad. When i got done packing i left i didnt say bye ti anyone or tell anyone where i was going. But before i left Mystic Fall's i stopped bye Elena's house and watched her sleap for a bit. I climbed through her window but she woke up. She saw me

"Damon?" She sorta asked.

"I promise you Elena that you will never see me again." I told her. She sat up so fast and i left i didn't know where i was going. I was for away from Mystic Falls.

ELENA'S POV

I knew that i wasn't dreaming. I started to cry really hard, i didn't want damon to leave i needed him. Who else was going to be sarcastic all the time? I Just needed Damon i never thought i would think this but i love him, i love damon so so so so much. I would miss him a lot but he probably dosnt know that cause i didnt get a chance to tell her. I crued myself to sleep that night.

It was the next morning. I didn't wanna get out of bed, Jeremy came into my room. He saw me crying. "Omg, what's wrong Elena?" jeremy asked me. I shook my head, he rubbed my back. I had a hard time telling him what's wrong.

"Damon left and ill never see him ever again." I told Jeremy. " He left last night. and i only know that becuz i woke up last night he was here. i dont think he wanted me to wake up, i really miss him so much. I dont know what to do." I told him. He was trying to help.

"Well do you have stefan?" He asked me. i was still crying. "You also need to get ready for school"  
he said. I dont wanna go to school, i would rather die.

"I dont wanna go to school. Tell aunt jenna im not feeling well and that im just going to lay on bed all day." I told him. He stood up.

"She's not here, but ill call her for you." He said to me. I smiled at him just a lil bit. "Im going to go call her on my cell in my room okay." He said.

It's been 5 minutes and Jeremy walked back in my room. "Jenna said aright and she hope you feel better." He told me.

"Alright Jer see you when you get home from school." I said "Bye." I told him. He left. I sat on my bed and started crying again, i really miss Damon so much. I cant even stop crying. I heard someone come through my bedroom window so i looked up and it was stefan.

"Why are you crying?" He asked me. He walked up to me and tried to comfort me. I moved a lil way's away from him. I lookeed up at him.

"Damon's gone, He left and i really miss him." I told. I was crying even harder and i dont know what to do.

"I know and guess what i don't care. Damon is dead, He killed himself in the sunlight this morning. "Katherine come in." He yelled. I saw katherine enter my house,

"Hey Elena." She said. Stefan walked up to me and the picked me up and threw me in to a mirror, it hurt so bad and i was crying even harder.

"Stefan why are you doing this?" I asked stefan. He looked at me and started to laugh. I stood up.  
"I mean it stefan why the hell are you doing this?" I said

"Well because i can do whatever i want!" Stefan yelled. What the hell is wrong with him? He ran up to me with his vampire speed and started to drink my blood. It hurt so bad, i wanted damon but damon was dead.

DAMON'S POV

I'm in a bar drinking like alway's, I really miss Elena but she hate's me and i dont't want her to hate me. I was so drunk it wasnt even funny. I Left the bar and went to my hotel, i was in paris, i like paris but its no fun with out Elena and it really sucks. I can understand Elena hating me but she never told me that she wanted me gone until now. I just got to my hotel, i layed down on my bed. I started to cry really hard, i never cry but the thought of Elena hating me makes me sick. All i wanted was for her not to hate me and just to be friends with her. No i will never be friends with her,


	2. Chapter 2

People Review

ELENA'S POV

I was so scared of stefan. He has been gone for like a few hours wich was good, he has hurt me so bad. I cant stand seeing stefan, all i wanted was damon but he was dead like all the way dead and i bet stefan killed him. I started crying really bad, i was in my room i wouldnt leave it at all, i wouldnt do anything. I heard a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in!" I yelled very loudly. It was Caroline and Bonnie. They walked in and sat next to me.

"We heard about Damon and we are so sorry that he's dead." Caroline said. I looked up at her.  
Why is she sorry its not her fault? I asked myself.

"Its not you fault so why are you sorry?" I asked her. Caroline and bonnie both hugged me at the same time so it was like a lil group hug. We stoped hugging.

"Caroline know's that its not her fault but look at you. you are a reck and she wanted to be nice.  
we both know that you miss damon and that you care for him." Bonnie told me. Bonnie was right everything she said was true. But she dosnt know that i love damon. and im going to tell.

"I love him." I whispered. The both looked shocked.

"What?" Caroline and Bonnie both said. I could hear that they were both really shocked, They never thought that i could love damon.

"I love... Damon." I told them. I really did love him more than anyone ever and i was shocked myself too, it was a lil strange.

"Oh honey i didnt know that. That just makes it worse and now i know why u wont do anything."  
Caroline said. She was comforting me or atleast trying to, it wasn't really working.

"Everything is going to be alright okay." Bonnie told me. Why the hell would she say that? Everything is not going to be okay, its really not. I stood up.

"NO EVERYTHING IS NOT GOING TO BE OKAY!" I yelled. Then i just passed it.

CAROLINES POV

I cought Elena when she passed out. I didnt lett her fall, she was still breathing wich was good.  
"BONNIE DO SOMETHING!" I yelled. I layed Elena down on the floor.

"Is she dead." Bonnie whispered. i looked at her, she thought that Elena was dead then katherine came through Elena's window.

"No she's not." Katherine said. "I felt what she felt and i feel what she feels. It really suck's" katherine winked. "Now we have to get her to a hosptal so she wont die." She picked Elena up.

"PUT HER DOWN." I Screamed. Katherine put Elena in my arms.

"Then you carry her." Katherine said.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked. She looked at me for a few seconds.

"Well if she dies ill feel it and i would wanna kill myself." Katherine whispered. "Dont worry i had my witch put a spell up so no one would hear what u guys or anyone else in this room are saying are saying." she said."Now lets go and hurry."

"Bonnie meet us there i said." Me and katherine both took off in our vampire speed. We just got to the hosptal and i went inside.

"What happend." A nurse ran up to me and said.

"She just fainted and i dont know why." The nurse had us fallow her into a room and i layed her down on the bed. The nurse looked up and pointed to katherine.

"Are they twins?" she asked. I have to say yes then katherine spoke.

"Yes she's my twin, now can you tell us what's wrong with her?" Katherine asked. Wow i am very surprized that katherine is helping. Bonnie ran into the room and she saw us.

"Im here." She said. "So hows Elena?" she asked. I looked up at bonnie the nurse was seeing whats wrong with her.

"She is depressed and she hasnt eatin in weeks" The nusre said. Why would Elena do this over Damon? I asked myself, i saw Elena's eyes oped and i walked up to her.

"Hey." I said

"where am i?" Elena asked. I rubed her head.

"The hospital. You fainted." I told her. Katherine walked up to her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME KATHERINE!" Elena yelled.

ELENA'S POV

Why was katherine here? "Is that anyway to talk to your twin sister?" Katherine asked.

"Twin sister?" I asked. She's not my twin sister so why would she say that?

"Yeah." Katherine said. "And im the one that hsd Caroline bring you here. You fainted and i didn't want you to die." She told me. I bet Katherine is lying, She always lies.

"But you helped stefan abuse me." I whispered. Katherine looked like she was going to cry. She turned around to Caroline and Bonnie.

"Go get her some food." katherine told them. Only Caroline went to get me somefood, Bonnie stayed to watch me. Katherine turned back towards me and said. "Are you depressed about stefan?" She asked me.

"No. Im depressed about damon, i lovee him." I cant believe i just said that to katherine. But i trusted Katherine i could feel it, i can really trust her.

"Oh, i am so sorry but you can leave here tonight and when you do i have something to show you." Katherine said. Why would she wanna show me something? I think she wanted to help me or something, but i really did trust her.

"Alright katherine, Bonnie can you leave the room for a few minutes?" I asked Bonnie. She looked ate me.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I was all the way sure.

"Yeah and can you shut the door on your way out?" I asked her.

"sure." Bonnie left the room and then i heard somebody else in the room that wasnt katherine.

"I thought she would never leave." stefan said. Omg it was stefan. "katherine why did you ditch me?" He asked. Katherine grabbed me and put me behind her.

"Stay away from us." Katherine said to stefan.

"So katherine now your on Elena's side?" He asked. "And Elena you love Damon, that dosnt surprize but im so glad that he's dead." Stefan said. I walked infront of katherine.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN STEFAN." Yelled

CAROLINES POV

I saw Bonnie sitting in the waiting room, i walked up to her and i had food for Elena. "Why are you out here i asked her?"

"Elena wanted to talk to Katherine." She told me. After she said that i started listening on there conversation.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN STEFAN!" I heard Elena scream.

"You cant tell me what to do." I heard stefan say. so i dropped elens food and ran in there so fast. the window was opened so i pushed stefan out of it the i closed it.

"Katherine you didnt do anything to her. did you?" I asked.

"No it was all stefan." Elena said. I gave a Elena a big hug and bonnie walked in to the room

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah stefan was just here." I said.


End file.
